Thank You Santa
by wethedreamers
Summary: A Troyella Christmas oneshot. When Gabby is young she asks Santa for something, will she someday get it.


A/N: Ok, my first fanfic. It's not grate, but I couldn't sleep, so here we are. Please review and give me the truth in your reviews, in a nice way please. : Well here you go! See you at the end.

Title- Thank You Santa

Author- xCuteyCupcakesx

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM in any way: if only.

"Ho ho ho! And what would you like for Christmas sweetie?"

A small brunette girl stared in awe at the jolly fellow befor her. She carefully considered the question as she sat on his lap. "Prince charming!" she proclaimed.

The man smiled at the little girl and asked "And what is your name?"

"Gabriella, Gabby, or Gabbs, any one!" The girl flashed a huge smile as the camera flashed.

"Well, Gabby, I'll see what I can do about that request of yours. Have a verry merry Christmas!"

---

A now 16-year-old Gabriella Montez sat on her bedroom floor, flipping through some old photographs, and wishing she still had the innocence of that winter day. She frowned, 'how's it possible that everyone has there prince charming exept me' she thaught. She thaught of Taylor and Chad, who, despite there constant bickering, were really perfect for each other. She remembered Sharpay and Zeek, the most unlikely pair, who really completed each other. Jason and Kelsi, Ryon and Martha, the always lovvy-dovvy pairs. And there was her and…and…

She was knocked out of her thaughts by a lowd sound wich she eventually identified as her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabby! How's it goin'"

She felt her heart give an involuntary lurch at the sound of Troy's voice. He was her best friend and they were unbelievably close, but the problem was…well…that was all they were, best friends. Nothing less and nothing more. Friends, free to date, like, flirt with whoever. God, why were they just friends!

"Gabby? Gabriella? You there?"

The brown-eyed beauty blinked. "Uh yeah. Hey, sorry, what's up?"

"Well, just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas. Any plams?"

'His voice sounds so hot, why does he want to know what my plans are' she pondered mentally. Relax Gabby, she told herself, 'it's a normal question, you're just friends.' 'Answer! "Uh, thanks you too. Um not really. Going to my grandparents tomorrow, that should be fun!" she answered with fake enthusiasm.

Troy laughed on the other line and she positively melted at the glorious sound. "Well," he said, "Do you uh maybe wonna do something tonight? I mean, if you're not doing anything or anything."

Gabriella felt the color drain from her face, but forced her mouth to utter just a few words, wich was extremely difficult at the moment. "uh..um…uh..sure. Ok. Yeah. What were you planning?" She mentally kicked herself for stuttering.

"Oh ok, grate! Well, you'll just have to wait and see. And befor you begin to interrogate me, I've gotta go. I hear my mom yelling at something, and I'm thinking I'm it."

Gabriella laughed. "Wow, what'd you do now?"

"Ha-ha, verry funny. I never do anything, I seriously don't know what you're talking about. Just cause I might've accidentally mentioned to my brother about Santa's reality. Is it really my fault he believed me!"

She couldn't help but smile at his childish comfession. "Why—"

"So I'll pick you up at 5-30 ok?" He interrupted in attempt to avoid the scolding that was sure to follow.

"Ok, see you then,," she said and hung up her phone. She grabbed a pillow and squealed into it. 'Get ahold of your self Gabby, he isn't intending this to be a date.' She took a deep breath and looked at her phone, checking the time.

"Ohmygosh!" 4-15 "I look gross. It's so late. Why didn't he call earlier." She jumped up and rushed to her closet looking at all her clothes; none of them seeming good enough for this occasion. "This is gonna be hard," she muttered to herself.

After trying on more outfits than she dared admit she settled on one and began work on her hair and makeup. Theese tasks were not much easier. She spared a glance at the time and almost choked when she saw it read 5-15. Somehow she managed to get herself together, never being more grateful than now for Troy's lack of ever being on time.

She stepped into the livingroom, and couldn't help but smile at Troy's open-mouthed expression when he saw her. She was wearing a black dress, that came to just about 2 inches above her knee. She wore a short jacket over it, considering the chilly winter weather. Her feet were clad in a pair of Black heels: her hair was straightened, reaching to just above her waist, with the tips curled upward. "Uh, Troy," she said smirking. "You okay in there?"

"Oh yeah," he quickly snapped out of his trance.  
"You look, uh, wow."

She giggled that giggle that could make him grin like an idiot. "Thanks. So let's go wherever you're taking me." As she left she turned and called "I'm out mom!" over her shoulder and then shut the door, feeling the chill of the wind against the thin material of her outfit.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with simple small talk, wich anyone but these two would also identify as subtle flirting.

They walked into the dimly-lit restaurant, and Gabriella felt her nerviousness begin to climb again. She breathed deeply to collect herself and said "Classy. Who knew Troy the basketball boy had it in him."

"Ha-ha. Funny. I come in many flavors, you should know that," he responded.

A waitor approached and led them to a booth. "Shall I escort you to our sitting area madame?" Troy said offerring Gabriella his arm.

She took it laughing, and felt her stomach turn over and her heart race at the sudden contact.

They sat and opened there menus, observing the possible choices. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy, not reading, but staring right at her. "What?" she said, her face turning redder the longer his eyes lay uppond her.

"What Nothing," he said, "you just look amazing. Uh anyway, what do you want to order." He tried to move on from the compliment that had accidentally escaped his lips.

The brunette felt her face grow much warmer at this, and her heart was beating faster than it was probably supposed to. "Uh…you uh…don't look too bad either." That was all she could say.

Troy noticed her strange expression. "You all right?"

"Uh-huh," she said distantly, suddenly verry interested in the pink sparkly polish coating her nails.

He placed a hand on hers, making her heart leap to her throat. "Sure?"

She looked up from the table, her gaze drifting to his eyes-those blue eyes she dreamed about only too often. Those eyes that could make her melt into a little puddle when she gazed in to them. She felt her heart leap again as brown stared into blue, neither in any hurry to break the conection.

The dim candle light reflected off their faces, giving them a light warm glow. The sweet smells of food filled two noses, giving them a warm sensation, also influenced by the gaze that grew more intense by the second. They were all alone, no one else could be heard, no one else could be seen, it was just them, the "best friends" who slowly and subconsciously leaned closer and closer. Troy's hand still rested atop hers, the stare not broken yet.

"Troy," she said softly.

He didn't answer, instead he broke the slight gap between them and pressed his lips on top of hers. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. She froze for a second, unable to grasp what was happening, but pretty soon she stopped thinking and let her emotions take over. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss whith a passion they had both felt for so long.

"Can I-Oh, should I come back later?"

They broke apart at the sound of the voice and stared back at an uncomfortable-looking waiter. "Uh, no, I'll have a diet Coke and she'll have a-" Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Same," she answered, still in shock, trying to grasp what had just happened.

The waiter retreated and she looked back at Troy, questions floating in her eyes.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look Gabriella?" That was all he had to say: that answered every question.

Gabriella closed her eyes for a second remembering her childhood Christmas wish. "Prince charming," she muttered softly.

"I gladly accept that title," Troy said, taking both her hands in his.

She smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas," Troy whispered, inches from her, befor leaning in and once again pressing his lips to hers.

There was no hesitation from Gabby this time, she let passion consume her and kissed back forcefully.

'Thanks Santa,' she thaught, smiling into the kisss.

A/N: Ok so please review, no matter what you thaught of it, I want honest comments. This is my first story, so I want as much advice as I can get. So click on that little button, you so want to, lol!

Happy Holidays everyone!!!

xox-Daizy


End file.
